


狂热者

by LittleDamara



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: GGNS - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 依旧魔法世界，纽特与格雷夫斯一对，收养了5岁的克雷登斯组成了一个家庭，日子甜蜜，然而一次格雷夫斯出差后一切都变了。





	1. Chapter 1

纽特发觉不对劲的时候已经为时已晚，事态严重到不可挽回的地步。

最初纽特因为自己的动物而奔波在全球，来到美国的时候他只是打算停留几日完成任务后便出发去往下一个目的地，但是命运造化弄人，纽特遇见了格雷夫斯，另一种不同于他先前的冒险开始了，这次少了惊险多了甜蜜的浪漫。这其中的诱惑和食髓知味的爱意促使纽特写信给了他家人告知他将会在美国落脚一段时间，接着他便和格雷夫斯同居了。  
格雷夫斯是个体贴的爱人，再加上他的风度和英俊，纽特很难否认他当初在国会会议里多在他脸上停留的那几秒。格雷夫斯帮助纽特解决了麻烦，并邀请他多留几日好让魔法国会展示对待客人的热情，当然这股热情都是来源于这位深情的安全部长的，纽特不可能不知道，所以他便害羞又高兴地顺着他的意思留了下来。  
一场晚会后两人终于败在酒精的魔力下。让纽特惊奇的是，他们两人意外的很合拍，既不莽撞也不会不得要领。格雷夫斯做足了前戏，即温柔又热情。纽特背贴着温暖的床单，胸膛火红一片，他感到热气氤氲。格雷夫斯面朝着他逆着光，整齐的头发因为动作而垂下散乱，但是他的手臂有力，令纽特失神着迷地抚摸上去直至对方的后颈，慢慢地拉近两人距离，即便纽特感到双腿大开的程度已经令他开始肌肉酸痛。格雷夫斯亲吻他，吻去太阳穴边的汗液，舌头伸进耳朵，纽特发痒想躲，但是火热的地方又一次深入让他只能仰起脖子呻吟，把自己完全地奉献出去。  
之后的日子美好到像是一场不会担心结束的梦境，两人的感情稳定到他们同时会渴望一个传统的家庭，所以纽特在一个金黄色的午后带回了5岁的领养儿童克雷登斯。格雷夫斯对于照顾小孩没有经验也没有耐心，更糟糕的是他常年就是一副严肃表情，除非他笑，否则无一例外板着脸孔。克雷登斯内向极了，又胆小，见到格雷夫斯时都快要哭了，幸亏纽特及时补救，哄他安心带他去厨房吃甜点，否则克雷登斯就要跑回孤儿院。渐渐的克雷登斯接受了这个家庭，也明白格雷夫斯像纽特一样爱他照顾着他。格雷夫斯一开始还抗拒去亲近小孩，但是被纽特说服了，除了下午他负责带克雷登斯去采购外，格雷夫斯还会凭着自己的兴趣带他到博物馆或者图书室走走，时不时把克雷登斯举起来只是为了让小孩子近距离看看玻璃橱窗后的恐龙化石。  
“你另一个爸爸的箱子里都是这样的动物。”格雷夫斯说。  
那晚纽特从箱子里把克雷登斯救出来后还是头一次与格雷夫斯吵架，最后他们妥协箱子不能出现在克雷登斯够得着的地方。  
有时候，纽特从花园里的花圃中抬头，闻着阳光下泥土的芳香，看向屋子。格雷夫斯坐在屋檐下看着报纸抽着烟，一杯冰茶漂浮在半空，等格雷夫斯察觉纽特看着他时，便微笑，手一挥指使那杯冰茶飘飘荡荡去到纽特面前，而克雷登斯靠在格雷夫斯怀里睡觉，完全不会被虫鸣打扰。这个时候，纽特会想，他爱他的家庭，他要保护这一切。  
纽特坚信这些美好会一直持续，直到某天格雷夫斯收到了一封要他出远差的信。  
格雷夫斯走的那天屋外狂风暴雨，甚至在纽特开门的时候吹翻了走廊的花瓶。克雷登斯抓紧两个大人的手，格雷夫斯握握他的小手回应，然后松开，与他们道了再见，便走进了黑色的雨里。门关上之后纽特蹲下身抱住克雷登斯，感觉一丝隐隐的不安在他胸膛深处生根发芽，粗糙的根须紧紧纠结住他的心脏……


	2. Chapter 2

 一个月后，纽特正在睡午觉，应时节的阳光透过窗户被窗帘挡下，但是整个房间燥热安静。纽特一个人睡在那张大床上显得有些空，而克雷登斯有自己的房间——纽特需要他从小培养点独立出来——每晚纽特最多陪他读完睡前故事，然后是两个晚安吻，其中一个是代替格雷夫斯的。  
   纽特从午睡中朦胧醒来，他躺在床上没有动，感受着夏日的炎热正从窗帘下那一小片忽大忽小的光斑流露进房间。他眯着眼睛，估算时间，想着现在距离下午茶还早了点，而去箱子里面准备饲料又晚了些。再接着他想到克雷登斯一定还在睡觉，所以他打算赖会床，再去厨房静悄悄地弄些清凉的果冻给小孩子个惊喜。等他计划好这些后，心里面的那分寂寞才渐渐浮现出来。他实在是太想念格雷夫斯了，但是那份任务的保密性令他没办法联系上格雷夫斯，而后者更是不能每天给家里邮只猫头鹰。  
   纽特翻了个身，闷热的后背透出一股热汗气，渐渐舒爽了起来。他想象着往常格雷夫斯在这个时候会起身去把窗打开，难以察觉的凉风呼过面庞，带着男人的须后水味道。纽特会招呼格雷夫斯继续回来睡懒觉，而格雷夫斯则会坐在床边，隔着被子抱住纽特，埋在他的脖子深处深深吸一口气，叫他懒家伙。  
   楼下门廊那里传来了开锁声，纽特立即从床上坐起。  
   “帕西!”他小声地惊呼，而后他屏住呼吸继续听着，熟悉的脚步声踏进了这栋屋子。  
   纽特喜出望外，他掀开薄被子，光着脚跑出去，直到楼梯边才撑着栏杆稳住自己。他已经在开心地笑了，只是没有出声，等着格雷夫斯走近楼梯的下方，他就可以喊他的名字，然后冲下去给他一个热烈的拥抱还有思念的吻。  
   黑发的男人进入了纽特的视线，他似乎要一直走进厅里，并没有发现二楼的纽特。  
   “帕西！”纽特在二楼叫道，也不管会不会吵醒克雷登斯，接着他兴冲冲地跑下楼梯，脚丫发出清脆的拍响。  
   格雷夫斯闻声抬头看到楼梯上的纽特，只是看了一眼，便继续他的步程。  
   纽特惊呆了，不禁有些脸颊发烫，这种感觉就好像他刚才做了一件很逾越的事情，格雷夫斯看他的眼神，完全没有一丝感情在里面，显得纽特刚才热情的举动就像个小丑。  
   “帕西？”纽特探出头对着格雷夫斯的背影叫了一遍，而对方并没有理他，自顾自地站在厅中央四处观望着。  
   这时候克雷登斯出了房间，揉着眼睛问纽特是不是帕西爸爸回来了？  
   纽特抬头看着他，有些迟疑地点点头。  
   克雷登斯欢呼地，像纽特之前那样跑下楼梯——纽特没能拦住他——喊着帕西爸爸跑到厅那里。  
   纽特赶紧跟过去，却发现克雷登斯只是站在厅口，而格雷夫斯回头正看着他，双手背在身后，打量着。克雷登斯似乎被吓到了，他看见纽特走过来，便立即躲在他身后抱着他大腿，小手紧紧抓着纽特的睡裤。  
   厅再前面就是通花园的外廊，此时阳光明晃猛烈，却照不进屋子，室内阴凉得不像话。  
   “帕西？”纽特第三次喊了格雷夫斯的名字，并且把手放在克雷登斯的头上安抚他。  
   格雷夫斯收起打量的目光，露出纽特记忆中应该有的亲切的笑容。  
   “我回来啦，”格雷夫斯耸耸肩。“离开太久，不太习惯了。”  
   纽特松了一口气。

   纽特终于让克雷登斯睡着了，他轻轻关上小孩的房门，走向自己与格雷夫斯的。今天中午他还嫌这个房间太大太空旷，一个人睡着不舒服，现在格雷夫斯回来了，他应该要高兴的，但不知道为什么他有些抗拒走进他的房间了。毕竟下午的时候纽特真的被吓了一跳，格雷夫斯表现得就像他是头一次见到他们一样。唯一令纽特稍微宽心的是，格雷夫斯在餐桌上愿意谈论他出差前的话题，关于一家人回纽特老家度假的事。克雷登斯很期待，而纽特会想起儿时的夏天他与哥哥在湖里面游泳的场景。晚餐时的愉快让纽特暂时地不再顾虑一些小问题，但是现在他需要做的事情都做完了，不安的情绪钻空占据了他的大脑。  
   此时此刻他挺想给家里写封信的，写什么不重要，他只是需要倾诉的对象。  
   犹豫着，纽特还是打定主意，就算吵醒猫头鹰“咯咯”（克雷登斯取的名字），信是一定要写的，至少他可以一个人呆在书房把疑虑都想清楚。  
   就在纽特打算转身下楼的时候，昏暗的走廊突然在纽特背后亮出一道光束，并且越变越大，接着就是格雷夫斯的影子显在纽特的脚边。  
   “这么晚了你要去哪？”格雷夫斯站在房间里问。纽特回头看他，看他穿着吸烟装，双脚踩着拖鞋，白天一丝不苟的头发经过洗澡水的清理变的湿漉漉而凌乱，也越发的黑。  
   纽特实在是太想念他了，所以他打消了写信的念头，低头抬眼，露出有些含羞的微笑，然后进入房间。  
   格雷夫斯刚关上门，就从纽特身后抱住他，并且粗鲁地去脱怀里人的睡衣。纽特有些抵触，不过体内的欲望很快就被格雷夫斯的大手擦过腹部时勾起，而后像花开时的甜蜜那样打开。格雷夫斯把他抱到床上，整个人的重量压着纽特，不停地吻他。纽特想让他不要着急，双手摸索上格雷夫斯的后背，安抚性地去抚摸。突然格雷夫斯挣脱开纽特的拥抱，他的表情在纽特看来似乎有些恼怒。纽特不明白是哪里做错了，而格雷夫斯把纽特的双手抓起，把它们压在纽特头顶，力度过大且生硬。纽特的表情因为疼痛扭曲，他要停止这种奇怪的感觉，格雷夫斯则笑他。  
   “你难道不想念这些吗？”格雷夫斯低声呵呵地笑，他空出来的那只手摸着纽特有些颤抖的脖子，而后带着不可忽视的力度经过胸膛，肚子。纽特喘出口气，他有了反应，这很容易，因为格雷夫斯熟悉他的身体。他知道纽特敏感的腰肢，知道只需要在纽特的腹部轻轻一吻，就可以激发一片惊颤涟漪。  
   “想……”纽特别过头轻声承认，由耳朵一直红到脖子。“但是放开我可以吗？”纽特低垂着眼睛慢慢转动眼珠，一直犹犹豫豫就是不直接看格雷夫斯，里面雾气一片。  
   格雷夫斯松开手，纽特便想顺势搂上他的脖子去吻他的鼻尖。  
   但是格雷夫斯冷着脸躲开，起身离开了床，留下纽特一个人不敢相信地坐在床上看着他。  
   “怎么了帕西？”纽特对着格雷夫斯的背影问。  
   格雷夫斯用一口叹息来表示他的失望，然后他皱着眉头居高临下地看着坐在凌乱床单中的纽特，说：“我只是觉得你并不想……这么做。”说完他便要离开房间。  
   “你要去哪里？”  
   “客房。”他打开门，一挥手点亮走廊的灯。“我觉得应该等你想清楚了再回来这里睡。”  
   纽特不可置信地看着格雷夫斯关上门，把他一个人留在这里，光着身子，让无助和脆弱找上门来。纽特觉得他应该生气，却又觉得悲伤，总有一种感觉告诉他是他做错了。  
   纽特走下床，去捡地上的睡衣，沮丧地穿上它们，然后关灯，缩进被子里，努力压抑自己想哭的冲动。


	3. Chapter 3

  晨曦突破静谧的蓝色雾霭，白金色地铺盖在花园里，令水珠闪亮，接着光便漫上屋子，进入了二楼房间的窗。  
   纽特眨眨眼，睡眼朦胧中习惯性地翻身要去抱床的另一边，等到拥到怀里的只是枕头时，纽特才会想起格雷夫斯还在出差，然后自嘲地笑笑。  
   笑容僵止。纽特记起格雷夫斯在昨天回来了。他猛然坐起，背后吓出一身冷汗。  
   纽特回想起昨晚的画面，冰冷粗暴地不可思议。这是生气时候的格雷夫斯，纽特仔细回忆，试图在脑海中扑捉到格雷夫斯生气时的样子以及他会做出的举动。案例画面一一摆在眼前，格雷夫斯会默不作声，会皱眉头，也会大吼，但是永远都不会表现得像昨晚那样奇怪，就像另一个人一样。  
   纽特轻手轻脚下床，悄悄地去到客房门前，扭动门把的时候发现上锁了。  
   一个上午纽特都没有见到格雷夫斯，但是他感觉男人的气息像道黑色的有重量的影子徘徊在屋子里，带着古怪的脾气随时冲出来把他吓一跳。  
     
   克雷登斯一个人戴着纽特的花园遮阳帽，蹲在屋外花圃中挖着什么。纽特透过厨房的窗可以在他准备浓汤时看上几眼确保克雷登斯还在他视线之内。  
   就在他切着西红柿的时候，突然一只有力的手臂揽住他的腰，吓得纽特差点叫出来，手里的刀滑落在盥洗盆里。纽特想回头看是谁，后颈便被扼住，整个上半身被大力地压实在台面上，西红柿掉在地上发出难听的破烂声音。  
   纽特知道那个黑色影子终于出手了。  
   格雷夫斯贴俯在纽特背后，亲昵地亲了亲纽特脖子与耳朵相连的部位，然后低低笑出声。  
   纽特没办法迎合他的笑声，他真的被吓到了，他甚至以为被某些黑魔法的家伙劫持。纽特下意识地想去看克雷登斯，但格雷夫斯压着他，就算知道他的意图也不让丝毫力度。  
   “帕西，让我起来。”纽特说，鼻翼间充斥着新鲜的西红柿的清香。  
   而格雷夫斯呢，只是危险地笑着，然后开始解纽特的裤子。  
   纽特的心沉到肚子里，他开始抗拒起来。“等下，不要这里，克雷……”  
   “什么？”格雷夫斯质问。纽特听得出对方在这句话里的情绪，所以他只能有些委屈地闭嘴，任由格雷夫斯继续下去。  
   格雷夫斯没有讲情话，他做好基本的扩张便进去，纽特在这一瞬间崩紧肩膀，额头抵着台面，把疼痛忍下去。接着他感觉到格雷夫斯的大手掐着他的腰，用力到有种故意的成分在其中，跟着动作时不时加重力度。  
   纽特想让他轻些，但是他连自己都稳不住，干脆原始的动作让感觉来得快速廉价。焦灼烧在纽特的腹部，顺着器官充血充斥到胸膛。乳首发硬肿胀，刮擦着衣服，若有若无地挑拨纽特的敏感底限。  
   格雷夫斯感受到人在他的双手中发烫，露出来的脖子蜜色发红，雀斑跳跃显眼。他看着纽特似乎想回头看他，所以他抽出一只手扯住纽特的卷发，把他压回台面，引起纽特的一声哭腔。  
   纽特什么都做不了，除了睁大眼睛让眼泪出来，就只有努力闭嘴咬着下唇的肉壁，张大鼻翼难受地呼着粗气。他现在只是希望这场性事可以快点结束。  
   等到格雷夫斯把纽特的腰稍微提起并紧贴时，纽特知道他要干什么，但是他只能握紧拳头，承受住浓烈粘稠的感觉填充进体内。  
   格雷夫斯松开手，纽特便滑坐在地板上，大腿发抖，一片狼籍。他没有回头看格雷夫斯，格雷夫斯收拾好自己后发现纽特还是这么坐着，便蹲在他身旁，从侧面仔细端看纽特紧闭的眼睛，鼻翼不规律地煽动。  
   “你打算这么一直坐着？”格雷夫斯去摸纽特的脸，纽特躲开，转过脸与他对视，绿色瞳孔晃动在朦胧雾气之后。  
   格雷夫斯把纽特的脸掰近自己，吻上去，却又在纽特打算回吻的时候离开——他似乎一直知道怎么做可以让纽特原谅他的每一个错误举动，然后更快地犯出下一个。  
   纽特看着格雷夫斯走出厨房，这时候纽特才知道格雷夫斯刚才只是衬衫套着马甲。他看着格雷夫斯挥手招来西服外套，走进了视觉死角，没过一会响起了开门和关门声。  
   纽特颤抖地呼出一口气。他怀揣不安，简单地清理自己，不停地设想这是否是对于昨晚的弥补亦或是惩罚？那这么说，他们这么做了之后，格雷夫斯会称心如意，然后变回一个正常的帕西？  
   答案是不会。  
     
   纽特的神奇动物嗅嗅跑了出来，怀里抱着一堆闪亮的小玩意在屋子里乱窜。纽特笑着追它，一路捡着嗅嗅掉落的东西。嗅嗅只有在纽特第一次叫他的名字时回头看看，接下来的时间不是藏着就是寻找藏身地点。  
   纽特追到二楼的时候，发现客房的门打开了。他忍住笑声，眼睛眯成半月弯，感叹嗅嗅的出现拯救了他这几天混沌的心情。  
   纽特猛地打开门，一眼就看见那只鬼马的小家伙，但是视线稍微偏离些，他就看见房间另一头的格雷夫斯。  
   格雷夫斯正盯着嗅嗅看，而嗅嗅也呆在原地看回他，并且有些困惑地小幅度摆动自己的小脑袋观察男人。  
   格雷夫斯抽出魔杖，小幅度地挥起来。纽特看见他的口型，天哪！  
   他要杀了它！  
   纽特挥出魔杖，把格雷夫斯手里的那根打掉。嗅嗅凭着动物直觉，一下子溜没影了。这个时候格雷夫斯才发现站在门口看着他的纽特，然后视线停留在纽特的魔杖上。  
   “你要杀了它！”纽特不可置信地对着格雷夫斯吼。“你居然要杀了嗅嗅！”  
   纽特脸颊发烫，嘴唇发抖，少有的动怒。然而更加令纽特逐生出恐惧的是，格雷夫斯没有否认，他只是觉得纽特为一只小动物大动肝火很搞笑。纽特看着格雷夫斯露出他从未见过的冷笑，其中的嘲讽连肉眼都可以看出肮脏的深色。  
   接着格雷夫斯便幻影移形不见了。

 

   至亲爱的忒修斯：  
                            
    ……格雷夫斯似乎不太一样，我不知道他哪里出了问题。就像一个人说话但是他的声音对不上他的嘴型那样，格雷夫斯他看起来和以往没什么区别，只是真的近距离接触后，仅仅只是和他说说话，我便觉得他已经不再是我原来认识的那个男人了……这件事扰的我心烦，而我还有克雷登斯还有那一箱子动物需要关心……这边事态也不像我当初来时那样安稳，总会有黑魔法袭击的报道……总之我希望你看到这封信的时候可以帮我想想办法，或者，实在不行的话，那也请你把信读完，真切体会我目前的苦楚，这样我也没什么好说的了。我一直都在期待我们一家人和睦回到老家的日子，祝福我们吧。  
       
                                           你的阿尔忒弥斯

 

   格雷夫斯读完信，倚靠在书房背椅上沉思，不一会自他胸膛发出低沉的笑声。信在他手里忽地一下燃成一个火团，橘黄色的光晃动出黑色影子，映在格雷夫斯身后的墙上，鬼影错错。  
   


	4. Chapter 4

  格雷夫斯经常不在屋子里，纽特也没有多问他去了哪。自从上次格雷夫斯表现出对嗅嗅有杀虐倾向的企图后，纽特不再和他说话，除非格雷夫斯可以道歉承认这件事是多大的错误。但是纽特一直等不到可以原谅格雷夫斯的机会，连到晚上年长的男人都不会回到他们共同的房间，一直都是那间客房。  
   纽特看着走廊尽头的客房门，感觉这扇门不知不觉中分出了两个世界，但是他现在还没打心底恢复对格雷夫斯的喜爱，更多的是困惑，还有恼火，这两种情绪把其他好的统统压了下去，占据纽特的情绪高地。  
   至少，至少他没再做出什么特别的举动。纽特叹口气心想。

   新的一天，纽特打开衣柜，打算趁这个阳光晒晒冬天的大衣。拿出自己经常穿的那几件之后，纽特看到衣柜靠里面的一抹深沉的黑色，像个深刻的记忆，暴露在纽特眼前。  
   纽特拿出格雷夫斯的冬季大衣，小心地取出里面的衣架，然后像抱着克雷登斯那样温柔地把衣服抱在怀里。他想到他与格雷夫斯刚认识的那个冬天，深夜街道的飘雪，还有舞会里的光彩和甜酒味。纽特把脸埋进衣服里，深深动情地吸一口气，而后颤抖地呼出来，喉咙有些哽咽。  
   他没办法把现在奇怪的生活和之前的比较，这一切太匪夷所思了，那个和蔼又尊重他的男人究竟到哪里去了？  
   楼下传来克雷登斯的哭声。  
   纽特回过神，他把大衣放到床上，擦擦眼睛，赶紧跑下楼去瞧瞧克雷登斯怎么了。  
   纽特来到一楼的时候看到地板上铺散了一些小积木，原本是个屋子，但是现在塌毁一片，像是有人踢了一脚。纽特继而看进客厅，心里默念着克雷登斯不要哭，乖乖的。然后他看到男孩坐在厅里面的地毯上背对着他哭着，格雷夫斯从楼梯挡住的视线位置走了出来。  
   纽特的心紧成一团，他回想起上次格雷夫斯企图攻击嗅嗅的画面，但是他离客厅还太远，魔杖又没有带在身上。纽特不敢出声，他怕惊动格雷夫斯做出什么出格的事，就像他在预料之外遇见的喷火龙。格雷夫斯在纽特心里已经和安全体贴挂不上钩了。  
   纽特压低身子，尽量不要踩响木板，脚底板却发麻冰凉。  
   格雷夫斯几步走到克雷登斯身旁，就在纽特要大叫的时候，他伸出双手把克雷登斯抱起，一个具有力量又安全的抱。克雷登斯立即靠向格雷夫斯，小手抓上男人的衬衫，流着鼻涕地哭着。格雷夫斯呢，他把脸颊垫在克雷登斯的头上，小声地安慰男孩，表情还为了配合语境做出几个鬼脸。  
   纽特看着格雷夫斯用右手亲拍克雷登斯的背，看着他耐心哄着小孩在客厅里小范围地走动。  
   不知不觉中克雷登斯不哭了，打着嗝，没过一会他就可以睡过去。而格雷夫斯回头，看着一直站在厅外的纽特，朝他笑笑，然后对他作出“嘘”的手势。  
   纽特瞪着眼睛，不断地祈祷这一切都是真的。格雷夫斯招手要他过去，纽特一阵欣喜，似乎前几天的事情都没有发生过，而真的格雷夫斯回来了。  
   “需要谈谈吗？”格雷夫斯抱着小孩，轻声地问纽特。  
   纽特点点头，格雷夫斯便直接走到屋外走廊，坐在他经常会坐的椅子里，看着花园等纽特跟出来。  
   新种下的植物都长得茂盛，开着花散着香。纽特坐到格雷夫斯身边，他先看看睡着在格雷夫斯怀里的克雷登斯，用手擦了擦他的小脸蛋。格雷夫斯就这么看着纽特，眼里尽是柔情。  
   纽特被看得有些不好意思，他撇过头坐正，目光移向花园，等待着什么。  
   “你在生气？”格雷夫斯的声音传来。  
   纽特点点头，双手握拳放在并拢的膝盖上。  
   “抱歉。”格雷夫斯说。“我也没想到我居然会作出这些事……”  
   纽特略看向他，格雷夫斯接着说：“这段时间我经历了太多糟糕的事，到处都有麻鸡被袭击……我不想把工作情绪带回来的，但是我……”  
   格雷夫斯说到这里停下，纽特完全转向他，面对面看着。  
   “说吧。”纽特说，并握上格雷夫斯的右手，格雷夫斯立即握回去，十指相扣。“只要你解释，我就会听。”  
   “出差的那个月对我打击实在是太大了。”格雷夫斯皱起眉头，而后又刻意放松。“魔法国会损失了不少人……”  
   纽特想到战后应激创伤综合症。  
   格雷夫斯不再说话，只是看着纽特，用渴求原谅的目光探进纽特的眼睛，他浏览这只，再浏览另一只，然后都在里面看见纽特自身眼睛颜色携带的柔情。  
   远处林子里传出一哨鸟啸，克雷登斯动了动，继续睡着。  
   纽特垂下眼睛，格雷夫斯看着他浅姜黄色的睫毛煽动，然后他粉色的嘴唇一张一合。  
   “好吧，我原谅你。”  
   握着格雷夫斯的手紧了紧。  
   “你不必一个人难受。”  
   “我必须确保减少对你和克雷登斯的影响。或许我不应该这么早就回来这里居住。”  
   纽特摇头，格雷夫斯轻笑。  
   “我感觉我还是个危险人物，所以请给我时间恢复，可以吗？”  
   纽特抬回头，还没看格雷夫斯，他先是盯着花园若有所思，斯文的笑容就在这个时候浮现在他可爱的雀斑脸上，接着他露齿，半月弯的笑眼里面躲闪着绿色眼睛偷看着格雷夫斯。  
   最后纽特点头，格雷夫斯稍微倾身，亲下纽特的脸蛋。

   日子恢复它应有的平静，纽特有些后悔他把那封悲情的信寄出去，照这样来讲回去后肯定会被家里人笑话的。不过目前都没有收到回信，纽特也并不放在心上，他只需要下次写信的时候提提这段虚惊一场的插曲就好了。

   两周后格雷夫斯的生日，魔法国会几乎有一半的人都参加进来。格雷夫斯的屋子少有的热闹，以至于纽特不得不专门扩充一个临时客厅出来，还有就是花园，挂上彩灯，摆上桌子，甜酒美食就上台了。  
   蒂娜和奎妮都来了，不过她们主要是来探望纽特的，奎妮还可惜地说这么好的派对雅克布却不能来。这三个人都是纽特刚来到美国就认识的朋友，其中雅各布还是个麻瓜，或者麻鸡，但是这并没有影响他们的友谊发展，甚至是爱情的。  
   “小克雷登斯呢？”蒂娜四处看着，试着找出男孩腼腆的脸庞。  
   “在睡觉。”纽特笑笑。“至少他在房间里。”  
   “为什么不让他下来？”奎妮闪着她水汪汪的眼睛。“雅各布错过就已经够可惜了，连小克雷登斯也没份。”  
   这时候一只微型火鸟飞过客厅上空，尾巴羽毛拖拽绽放出烟花，来宾们都喝彩欢呼。  
   “小孩子应该要早睡。”纽特在欢呼声中喊道。“我已经给他的房间施了隔音咒，还给他讲了睡前故事。”  
   “你会再养一个斯卡曼德出来的！”蒂娜喊回去，然后三个人笑起来。  
   火鸟收起了烈焰，蜷缩在一团黑暗中。这时候大家发觉四周暗了下来，而格雷夫斯站在楼梯上，举着玻璃酒杯用汤匙敲着，清脆的声音吸引大家的目光，纽特也望过去。  
   “部长要致辞了。”蒂娜小声地说。  
   格雷夫斯报以众人一个礼节的微笑，他说他要感谢每一位为魔法国会作出贡献的人，还有每一位值得尊敬的魔法师。他还说了近期的事态不容乐观，但是大家要懂得苦中作乐，这样才会有强大的信念帮助大家度过难关。  
   奎妮挽住纽特的手臂，在纽特身边耳语：“你说部长会不会要特别感谢你？”  
   纽特害羞地笑笑，用眼神暗示奎妮不要乱说。  
   “……最后，”格雷夫斯高举酒杯。“最后的最后，我一生中最大的荣幸，最大的幸福……”  
   奎妮激动地摇着纽特的手臂，纽特笑着想摆脱她。  
   “……我的爱人，来自英国的英勇的斯卡曼德家族……”  
   格雷夫斯看到人群中的纽特，而纽特朝他微笑。  
   “……我的阿尔忒弥斯，亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯。”  
   众人惊呼，相互看着想把纽特找出来。奎妮高兴地把纽特推上前，蒂娜则在一旁说没想到纽特的教名是这个。  
   认出纽特的人都退让出道路，格雷夫斯站在楼梯上一两层台阶，向纽特伸出手。  
   纽特的余光看到他身旁的傲罗，还有他的女伴，而后他回头看见人群中的蒂娜和奎妮，后者夸张地示意他做些什么。  
   纽特回过身，直直看着格雷夫斯，脸越发苍白，被吸取了精神活力，连眼角都是僵直的。  
   他怎么知道我的中间名……我从来没有说过……  
   格雷夫斯一把抓起纽特的手，深情地亲吻了他的手背。来宾们喝彩，屋子恢复光亮，舞曲从四周围绕过来。  
   纽特想抽回手，但格雷夫斯死死地抓着它。


	5. Chapter 5

  再热闹的宴会，人群最终都在晚风侵袭的时候散去，带走余温和散落的零星欢笑碎语，踏在街道上的鞋跟发出干脆的声响，渐行渐远。  
   “格雷夫斯”关上大门，收起临时的客厅，并且悄无声息地挥着魔杖大致打理了花园。差不多只剩正厅没收拾了，“格雷夫斯”才进到一片狼藉的地方，看到纽特坐在沙发上，抱着一瓶酒半眯着眼打盹。  
   不胜酒力的身体给纽特渡上一层熟透的红色，他鼻尖的雀斑明显，细汗密布在鬓角处，盛夏最隐蔽甜蜜的果实上的晨露都不比这人类肌肤上的来得诱惑。  
   “格雷夫斯”走到纽特身边坐下，靠近去闻纽特由衣领里散发的酒味。纽特把他推开，酒瓶掉到地上一直滚到黑暗中。接着纽特张开眼睛，它们却对于“格雷夫斯”视而不见，眨一眨，绿色柔成水化成黑夜的星星，“格雷夫斯”想夺走它们。  
   纽特想站起身，他成功了一半，但“格雷夫斯”把他拉下，让他倒在自己怀里。纽特这才睁大眼睛看着“格雷夫斯”，仔仔细细地打量，却像瞎子一样失去聚焦点。  
   “你是谁？”纽特出声，颤抖地伸出无力的双手去摸“格雷夫斯”的脸，后者没有退让，纽特就温柔地摸，他的手心湿热，细细地闻，可以闻到花园泥土的清香。  
   “我是'帕西'啊。”“格雷夫斯”回答他。  
   纽特收回手，这次他看得清楚了些——他看到抱着他的男人五官有些变化，头发的颜色变浅了。但是他感悟不到什么，他实在太醉了。  
   派对上“格雷夫斯”不停地拉着他，给他酒喝，不停地灌他，把他介绍给没见过面的人，给他讲笑话，然后继续给他酒喝。想离开的时候，“格雷夫斯”就会搂紧他的腰，力道生硬，纽特感到危险，却离不开，又一个玻璃杯凑到嘴边。  
   纽特想起来“格雷夫斯”在他耳边说：“喝下去。”  
   纽特想到之前日子的桃蜜色，而“格雷夫斯”的声音勾起他对追忆的贪心，所以甘醇入口，即化，变成温热的火灼烧在腹腔。  
   “你不是。”纽特双眼朦胧，最后他看不清了，索性什么都不看。  
   他感到手探进他衣服下摆，贴附上滚烫的皮肤，一个吻接一个吻点落在他仰头而修长出来的脖子。  
   纽特陷入片刻的断片，只是一会。等他回复点意识后，皮肤贴着稍显冰冷的沙发皮，“格雷夫斯”抬起他的大腿，他的手直接撑握着纽特的膝盖窝，纽特才知道他已经不着片缕。他应该要感到害羞，或者是惊慌。但是他只有纯粹的感知，“格雷夫斯”的头发磨上大腿内侧的皮肤，刺得他痒痒的，隔靴搔痒游走周身，最最敏感的器官接受了对方温热的口腔，他的牙齿洁白健康，舌头红润有力，喉咙顺滑紧缩。  
   纽特想推开感官袭击来源，但“格雷夫斯”用力地抓住他的大腿，把他更加拉向自己。纽特想起身，“格雷夫斯”就摸索进他体内，触及血脉喷张的敏感点，只需要适当的力度来那么一下，纽特便只能哭着软下腰，无措地低头想找寻“格雷夫斯”的眼睛，恳求他轻一些或者慢一点。  
   “格雷夫斯”忽略低啜的人，他为自己煽情，现在效果令他满意，所以就这么顺着事态发展，释放原始冲动，压着纽特的小腹，或者掐着他的腰，只要能稳住他，留下多酸痛的淤紫都无所谓。  
   纽特醒在客厅里，他感到寒冷，还有身体的不适。花园的天空还是深蓝色，隐约可以看见低降的月亮。  
   他口渴得要命，却在动一下腿的同时从沙发上滑落滚到地上。顺着快要消失的月光，纽特才发现自己受伤了，因为月光下的血是那么的黑，就算只有一点，但还是漆黑得像个地上的无底裂缝。  
   纽特拿着毛毯裹住自己，艰难地上楼回到房间——他找不到“格雷夫斯”，男人也不在客房了。他能去哪？纽特伤心地想。然后他试着在房间里寻找魔杖，不过一无所获，痛疼和寒冷令纽特再次感到困乏，便只好将就躺在床上，其他的明天再考虑，也只有这样了。  
   真正的早晨来临，纽特艰难地起床，用最基本最麻瓜的方式清洗自己。时间还早，克雷登斯应该还在睡觉，纽特看着空荡荡的走廊，视线不受控制飘向客房的门。  
   或许我应该进去看看。纽特想。或许我应该找到我的魔杖先。但是他迈开脚步朝走廊尽头的房间走去。  
   门没锁，推开之后一切如故。房间里因为“格雷夫斯”的久居，开始存留了他的气味。纽特闭着眼睛，想念他深爱的那个格雷夫斯。  
   他现在决定了，要先找到线索，不管是什么，他需要结束目前的问题。  
   纽特从床底拉出“格雷夫斯”的箱子，打开后里面只是简单的衣服，印有魔法国会的信封，文件。纽特去摸箱子的内皮，手指碰到鼓起来的东西。他小心地摸索边缘，找到开口撕下，一个东西掉了出来。  
   纽特捡起的时候，楼梯传来脚步声。  
   “纽特？”“格雷夫斯”的声音隔着墙变得模糊，但是威胁感依旧。  
   纽特屏住呼吸，他把那个掉出来的小东西抓在手里，抵在胸前，不敢动。  
   脚步声稳重，咄咄逼人。纽特听出“格雷夫斯”先是在他们的房间稍作停留，而后声音再起，朝客房这里逐渐清晰。  
   纽特紧张地眨眨眼睛，东西被他紧握磕得自己手心生硬。他打算躲起来，甚至是床下都好，但是他已经紧张得太过僵硬，稍微一动关节的便会响得吓死他自己。  
   皮鞋跟停在客房门口，纽特闭眼。  
   手握上门把的细微摩擦声，纽特缩起肩膀。  
   “帕西爸爸？”突然克雷登斯的声音出现在门外。  
   “……你起这么早干嘛？”“格雷夫斯”的疑问。  
   纽特听到克雷登斯打哈欠，然后一阵衣服窸窣，似乎“格雷夫斯”抱起了克雷登斯，脚步声渐远。  
   纽特松了一口气，他把箱子收好，趁“格雷夫斯”还在克雷登斯的房间时溜回自己的安全地，关上门。  
   刚过几秒纽特就听到“格雷夫斯”的敲门声。  
   “纽特，你在里面？”  
   纽特捂着被子回应。  
   “你不舒服？”  
   “是。”纽特回答。  
   “出来见见面吧，我们需要谈谈。”  
   “让我休息一会吧。”纽特回答，门外没了声音。  
   纽特侧耳听了一会，确保没人后，他终于拿出手里的东西翻看。  
   这是一枚戒指，上面印着家徽，漂亮的湖蓝色和银色，戒指内侧刻着家训，但是纽特看不懂这种偏门的语种。  
   这似乎是格雷夫斯的，还是“格雷夫斯”的？纽特不清楚，记忆中格雷夫斯没有佩戴过这个戒指，这么炫耀的装饰品，如果帕西戴过的话他一定会注意到。  
   那么是“格雷夫斯”的？想起如果真的存在“格雷夫斯”这个人，纽特便感到恶寒，不管是谁，他一定对于假冒帕西有着什么企图，天哪，为什么要是帕西？为什么会发生这些？  
   纽特心情沉重，戒指从床上滑落地板，发出轻微的碰撞声。  
   既然是“格雷夫斯”的，他为什么要把它藏起来？难道他一戴上便会暴露身份？是一个团伙？“格雷夫斯”是扮演什么身份？但是为什么是帕西……  
   问题又回到了开始，纽特叹息，他需要寻求帮助，这么一想他倒是明白“格雷夫斯”为什么会知道他的中间名了，他肯定是看了信。纽特的双眼黯淡下来，因为他失望地明白，他的哥哥根本没收到他的信，更别说回来帮他。  
   但是要怎么帮？纽特不能找外援，他要确保现下帕西的安全，他需要找到他，这么做的前提是要稳住“格雷夫斯”，不要让他发现现在掌握到的线索。  
   纽特感到一丝希望，他的帕西有一半的几率活着，他可以结束这一切，然后找到真正的格雷夫斯。  
   窗外传来鸟啼，阳光也充盈着窗户。纽特被照得身体逐渐回暖，脚落回地面，踩在阳光里，暖烘烘的。戒指就掉落在不远处，纽特光脚走过去弯腰捡起。  
   他直起身，面对着一个陌生人。  
   陌生人露出礼貌的微笑，纽特后背寒毛直立，他想退开，或者转身跑开，但是身体处在严冬冰窟不能动弹。  
   陌生人白发白面，留着胡子，眼睛明亮却发着寒光。  
   “亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯。”陌生人笑着说。  
   戒指掉回地面，砸碎清晨的美梦。

   


	6. Chapter 6

 格林德沃喜欢施展力量，所以他也喜欢控制，这是对自身能力最好的见证方式。  
   他的眼睛看到那枚戒指，手掌伸出张开，戒指就落在他手心。格林德沃掂量小东西的重量，把它放进口袋，再用手轻拍确保落到底。完成这些后，他才再次看回纽特。  
   “怎么了？”他明知故问。  
   格林德沃朝纽特走近一步，纽特就立即退开，但是他没有跑，有种信念在支撑着他克制逃离这房间的冲动。格林德沃就是喜欢他这点，坚强又愚蠢的小家伙。  
   “帕西在哪里？”  
   纽特握紧拳头贴在身体两侧，格林德沃知道他现在魔杖不在身上，肢体语言才会出卖男人的不安。  
   格林德沃突兀地笑出来，纽特被吓了一下，很快表情又警觉回来。  
   “我不就是吗？”年长的男人笑着说。“你还认不出来，我的阿尔……”  
   “不准叫这个名字！”  
   漆黑的魔杖划破空气，指着纽特的鼻尖，点点银光汇聚在杖头，堆积着恐惧随时爆发。  
   “我想怎么叫是我的事……”格林德沃朝床点头，示意纽特坐过去。“……我说过我们需要谈谈，你似乎有些歇斯底里了。”  
   然后他看到纽特动怒着却束手无策，被魔杖逼坐在床边，被单因塌陷而产生皱折，轻薄的被单，单薄的男人，没有魔杖的巫师。  
   这时候窗外传来一阵噼啪声，群鸟穿过阳光越过屋子觅食，留下无数的小影子。  
   纽特就在这个时候朝格林德沃扑过去，试图要夺走魔杖。格林德沃还没反应过来，纽特就抢下武器，反过来指着格林德沃，因为紧张还喘着气。  
   “我说过……”格林德沃看着自己被抓伤的手，苍白的皮肤上显出划痕，点点红色刺眼得令他恼火。他转过头瞪着纽特，看着年轻男人被他震慑到退到墙边，他天真的以为格林德沃会有多需要那根棍子似的。  
   “……你有些……”格林德沃抬起手，五指呈爪，纽特感到抓着魔杖的手腕被喷火龙的巨爪碾压，一时间内疼痛令他喊叫出声，魔杖便掉落地面，滚向格林德沃。但是白发男人没有停止施压，他走向纽特，每走一步，纽特的手指便断一次地疼，接着就是另一只手，两只手一起。等到格林德沃贴近纽特时，被压制的人已经叫不出声了。格林德沃欣赏此时的纽特，红透的双颊，无意识张开的嘴巴，可以看见里面红色的肉，还有他的眼睛，哦，他充满眼泪的眼睛，可怜巴巴又故作镇定的眼神。  
   “……歇斯底里。”格林德沃话音刚落，纽特双手恢复正常的感知，人也虚弱地倒地。格林德沃扶住他，或者说扶着他的腋下把他架在墙上。纽特虚弱地呼吸，双手无力地下垂。但是他也没有示弱，等他恢复呼吸频率后，倒越发地生气，睁大自己的绿眼睛，盯着别处，牙咬着下唇内壁，生气又可怜地颤抖。  
   格林德沃知道纽特了解目前情况了，至少他不会枉然做出其他对抗举动，毕竟这只会给格林德沃添堵，没实际的作用。  
   格林德沃试图去看他的眼睛，他喜欢的那双眼睛，但是纽特把头垂向一边闭上眼不给他看。所以格林德沃警告地掐了下他的肋骨，纽特才倔强地打开眼皮，直直怒视回格林德沃。  
   “帕西在哪？”他小声地问。  
   格林德沃看进他的眼睛，看破他坚强的假象，彻底剥露出深处隐藏的脆弱。  
   “我就是啊。”格林德沃去亲吻，纽特绝望地闭上眼睛，别开头。  
   退让来得太快，纽特还没站稳，只能滑坐在地上。格林德沃走回去捡起地上的魔杖，放好，而后转过身，看着纽特时眼里尽是不屑。  
   “我是你的话会问些其他的问题。”  
   纽特抬头看他。  
   “至少我会问为什么要做这些。”格林德沃看着纽特脸上亮了下。“但是答案要看你表现。”  
   纽特低下头，肩膀紧张。  
   “我需要在这里再呆一段时间，如果你配合我，毕竟变身术也是很累人的，我可不能时时刻刻变成那个男人的样子。”  
   格林德沃再次走到纽特跟前。纽特这次学乖了，他只看到男人的皮鞋尖，还有挺直的裤子，那还是他给熨的。  
   “抬头，亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯。”  
   格林德沃知道纽特心里不好受，而他正是喜欢这点，他甚至还打算在以后每时每刻都叫这个名字。  
   纽特没有抬头，他脆弱的脖子弯曲，上面留有昨晚的痕迹。  
   “好吧，我也不为难你，现在我就先告诉你一件关于格雷夫斯的事。”  
   “如果你骗我呢？”纽特立即问，他仰头，表情比刚才镇定许多。  
   “我自有分寸。”格林德沃鼻子喷气，不屑被人怀疑。“不过至少，你爱的那个格雷夫斯现在还是活着的。”  
   纽特窥看到了希望，他需要找到帕西，结束这些糟糕的不管是什么。  
   “但是，”格林德沃眼睛眯细了，暗色的眼珠跳跃着狡猾的光。“如果我出了什么事或者死了，你的帕西瓦尔也一块遭殃。”  
   一定是连带魔法，或者是契约。纽特心想。至少帕西还活着，天哪，太好了，他还活着。想到这里纽特不自觉地微笑，悲惨的色调中只有他这抹笑容是明亮温和的。  
   但是格林德沃觉得太过显眼，他不喜欢，他需要展示自己的力量，而纽特是合适的人选。现在计划顺利进行，不出多久他便可以找到那股神秘的力量，来匹配他的。在这里面纽特只是当个温柔易欺负的人存在，他大可去死，这样还不必令格林德沃费事。不过，不过格林德沃需要他，一个施展狂热的平台。  
   纽特是格林德沃膨胀破坏欲的牺牲品，就算现在还不全是，将来也会是了。  
   “你会想念他吗？”格林德沃用脚碰碰纽特，纽特躲开，但也躲不远，因为下一刻格林德沃就扯起他的衣领，逼迫他对视。  
   其实格林德沃是个好看的男人，只是他皮肤下险恶如浮冰般残破飘动，双眼的背后都是黑夜下的猛兽，随时可以把人杀死。  
   格林德沃得不到回应，这被归为纽特不好的表现。  
   格林德沃松开手，退开，然后抽出魔杖。纽特看到他的口型，但是时间不够了，他还没全完可以起身躲开便被魔咒击中。  
   “钻心咒。”格林德沃轻声说，下一刻惨叫声覆盖了一切。

   克雷登斯做了一个噩梦，他满头大汗地起床，耳边似乎还回荡着梦里面的尖叫。他看看时间，已经睡得够久了，但是纽特没有来叫他起床。  
   可能纽特爸爸是睡过头了。克雷登斯想着，并且高兴起来。他头次比纽特早起床，现在他可以带着炫耀的笑脸跑去纽特的房间，喊着爸爸扑到大床上，然后钻进被子里和纽特一块赖床。  
   但是克雷登斯出到走廊的时候已经感觉到一丝不安的气氛，具体是什么小男孩也说不清，但是他心跳得很快，更加急切地想找到纽特。  
   克雷登斯来到纽特的房门口，他听到声音，很小声，像是对话，其中一个人的声音更加细微，稍不注意就被风吹散一样。克雷登斯踮脚去够门把，锁住了。当他正想敲门的时候，撕裂安静的惨叫声破碎在门的另一边，就像在克雷登斯的噩梦里一样。男孩立即吓哭了，他慌张又大力地捶门，哭着叫纽特爸爸开门，他听得出那声音是纽特的。  
   突然一切停止。克雷登斯也停下动作。他听到脚步声步步朝门这里接近，踩碎了纽特的一些声音，克雷登斯听不太清，他只听到“不”，然后门洞开，格雷夫斯站在他面前。  
   “帕西爸爸？”克雷登斯困惑地抬头看着他，视线下移，他便看到趴在地上的纽特。

   格林德沃侧身让克雷登斯哭喊着跑进房间。男孩来到纽特脸边跪下，想拉起纽特，没有注意到男人的双手已经把地毯撕烂，指甲下都是污垢血迹。  
   格林德沃转正身子，像欣赏奇怪的戏剧般看着他们，克雷登斯还回头要他帮忙，格林德沃无动于衷。  
   他现在觉得小孩的喊叫声太烦人了。  
   在他准备把克雷登斯拉出去的时候，纽特突然有了力气，他把小孩抱到怀里，尽量远离格林德沃伸出的那只手，就算他的视线无法对焦，全身抖得像寒风中的枯叶，至少他可以紧紧抱着克雷登斯。  
   格林德沃又露出那副嘲笑的表情。  
   不准用格雷夫斯的脸做这些表情！纽特心里吼着。  
   接着格林德沃在纽特的注视下从口袋抽出另一根魔杖——就是纽特的那根——双手各拿一端，啪嚓一声折断了。  
   “你真的需要学会配合我，阿尔忒弥斯。”格林德沃笑笑，把木棍扔在地上，离开时锁上房门。  
   纽特失神地看着地上的残渣，过了会才意识到克雷登斯还在怀里哭泣，眼泪浸湿了他的衣服。所以纽特尽量恢复日常的口吻，轻声唱着克雷登斯喜欢的那首童谣，拍着他的背，亲吻额头，最后自己也忍不住哽咽。

 

   


	7. Chapter 7

   格林德沃才想起来他忘了自我介绍。  
   蠢东西。他对纽特咬牙切齿，要不是年轻巫师那么执着问格雷夫斯的事他才不会忘了基本的礼仪。想到这里格林德沃瞪着餐桌对面的纽特，对方正为克雷登斯的吐司涂果酱，橘黄色的香甜黏液少许粘在纽特的手指上，然后流下，弄脏了衣袖。  
   “你为什么不问我是谁？”格雷夫斯突然发问，克雷登斯被吓到但是不敢看他，充其量困惑地看着停下动作的纽特。  
   餐厅安静得让人窒息，不过没持续多久，纽特继续涂抹果酱的动作，刀摩擦面包片的声音延长了餐厅的时间。  
   格雷夫斯一拳捶在桌子上，餐具震响刺耳，纽特手里的面包掉在地，果酱的那面朝下。克雷登斯吓哭了，而年长的男人转头对他严厉地说：“回你的房间。”  
   克雷登斯跳下椅子去抱纽特的腰，纽特也回抱他，但格雷夫斯一边走过来一边抽出魔杖，原本是要指着纽特，但靠近后杖头一偏对准克雷登斯的小脑瓜。  
   “快，快回房间。”纽特弯下腰把克雷登斯推远，慎重地和男孩对视。“不会有事的，回房间吧，看些故事书。”  
   格雷夫斯看着男孩吸着鼻涕跑上楼，听到关门声后他才稍稍抬高魔杖，对着纽特的脸，但是表情没有刚才凶狠。他用它描绘勾勒出纽特脸庞的轮廓，木头尖蜻蜓点水般缓缓滑过嘴唇，压压饱满的下唇露出下齿，力度延续到嘴角最后滑出去。  
   纽特克制呼吸，这也令他整个人微微颤抖。他感觉到魔杖挑开了挡在眼前的头发，停在他的额头。  
   “我的名字。”  
   格雷夫斯恢复成格林德沃，小胡子在他露出嘲讽表情的时候像是有了和主人一样可恶的生命力。  
   “我不想知道。”纽特说，额头的木棍戳力加重了。  
   “为什么？”  
   “只要你不是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，叫什么有什么关系？”  
   格林德沃笑出声，纽特对格雷夫斯的爱还真不简单。他一把掐住纽特的脖子把他压在椅背上，然后用力去吻他，力道大得丝毫不需得到对方的允许，直至格林德沃放过他时，纽特的额头还有鼻子都被压红一小块，而眼睛里的红是因为怒火。  
   “盖勒特·格林德沃。”白发男人转过身，等他说完转过来，又是格雷夫斯了。  
   纽特瞪着他，流露的惊恐让男人满意。格雷夫斯欠身，和还未动作的纽特道了声再见，幻影移形消失了。  
     
   稍晚一点纽特来到大街上。格林德沃并没过多限制他的活动自由，这样纽特还能上街买食物和必需品，他甚至可以去到远点的地方闲逛，只要他还能回去——他必须要回去，他的所有都还在那栋屋子里，还有帕西的下落。  
   纽特经过橱窗的时候看到倒影的自己，憔悴得几乎要认不出了。不过在大街上总比呆在那间屋子好，这里都是人，安全的人，不会变成帕西来折磨他。纽特出来前已经花了一个小时哄好克雷登斯，他也想带男孩出来，但是如果他们都离开的话，格林德沃会以此作为他们企图逃跑的借口，加害帕西。  
   克雷登斯会好好的。纽特心想，他试图让自己更加确信目前格林德沃还不会伤害克雷登斯。  
   “斯卡曼德先生？”  
   一位女士的声音叫停了胡思乱想的纽特。他回头寻找，最后在一家女士衣帽店看见魔法国会的国会主席。  
   “皮克科瑞女士……”纽特惊讶地不知说什么好，他没想到塞拉菲娜·皮克科瑞居然会记得他——可想而知他上次惹的麻烦是有多大——而且还在这里遇见。  
   “最近几日还好吗？”皮克科瑞走进店里，纽特也跟着进去。  
   “我很好……您呢，女士？”  
   皮克科瑞翻了个白眼：“来来回回都是那些事……”她拿起一顶粉色的帽子，纽特觉得这颜色很称她，但她只是看看，又把它放回去。  
   “我听说，”皮克科瑞转向看着纽特。“前不久格雷夫斯办了生日会？”  
   纽特想起来他们没有邀请皮克科瑞来，不过当初请帖都是格雷……格林德沃发的，他是故意漏掉皮克科瑞？  
   “所以派对很不错？”女士看着纽特出神的样子挑眉。  
   “不，抱歉，只是分发请帖这些都是帕西一手操办的。”  
   “哈，那就怪了。”皮克科瑞说。“他一直都会邀请我，每年，真的是每年。”  
   皮克科瑞女士皱眉回想，细数过往与格雷夫斯的交情，直至今天纽特才知道两人的交往比表面上的深。  
   “皮克科瑞女士，真的是很对不起。”  
   “哦，算了，这次可能是忘……”  
   纽特抓起皮克科瑞的手，这样显得有些莽撞失礼，店里其她女士都开始窃窃私语，但皮克科瑞看着他，似乎觉察了什么。  
   “我真的，真的很抱歉，帕西这次的生日会没有邀请你。”  
   纽特深切渴望地看进皮克科瑞的双眼，手紧紧握着她的，等到皮克科瑞抽出后，纽特都还试图挽留一下。

   格林德沃游走于深夜，清晨时分才返回住宅。他先是潜入纽特的房间，脚步紧贴纽特的呼吸声，慢慢来到他的床头。缩在被窝里的纽特只露出乱糟糟蓬松的姜黄色头发，似乎连脸都埋在被子里。格林德沃让他的脸露出来，然后亲下去。  
   不比白天的粗鲁，却带有丝丝柔怀情念。格林德沃懂得浪漫，而浪漫是留给夜晚的，所以他此刻仅仅是一位中世纪爬花园阳台偷入少女闺房的花花公子，耐心又优雅地欺骗摧残无知而温柔的美人。  
   纽特在睡梦中回应了吻，他梦游似的双手搂上格林德沃，顺应着记忆中格雷夫斯时的情景而加深。  
   退开时纽特唇红齿白，喘着湿气，然后睁开朦胧的睡眼。  
   “帕西？”他对着昏暗中的黑影问道。  
   黑影进入刺破黑暗的第一道光束中，具体了一张尖刻英俊的脸。  
   纽特梦醒，却在后退的时候被格林德沃抓住手腕。  
   “嘘嘘嘘。”格林德沃用食指压压胡子嘴巴。  
   “要管好自己的嘴，阿尔忒弥斯。”他笑着。“否则皮克科瑞女士会失望的。”  
   纽特的心坠入深腹，他没有再抵抗格林德沃对他的那股拉力，重新倒回床上，一只手如蛇般冰冷湿滑游走到胸前，一颗颗解着扣子。他试图挡住它，却换来更加粗暴的对待。

 

  


	8. Chapter 8

 朝西的窗户透进橘黄色的光，干燥的热量照在木窗框上，散发出儿童夏日时光的木头味。小屋子里面如同一间杂乱的工具房，连墙上都挂满了瓶瓶罐罐，陈旧又新颖。仔细听的话，屋子外除了短暂的鸟啼，更远的地方传来一阵奔腾滚沉的动物迁徙动静。在这里是望不到它们的，连名字也不知道，但是可以感知到它们的力量和愤怒，小屋的地板随之震动不止。  
   东面没有窗，但是依旧可以听到雷鸣嘶吼，巨大的翅膀扇动的声响。西南面的月光净澈如流溪，群兽睁大眼睛，追随而去。  
   嗅嗅探出头，对着屋子闻闻，快速地离开自己温暖的小窝，从门缝挤进去。它已经对屋子里的东西感到熟悉，再说这里该拿的闪亮亮都被它洗劫一空。但是这次它察觉到桌洞里面的黑暗中闪出一丝不易察觉的金光，令它贪婪地眨眨眼，搓搓手直奔目标。  
   就快接近的时候嗅嗅被什么看不见的东西撞了一下，它仰躺在地上，再起来时依旧够不到那颗闪闪的小扣子，它与它心爱的扣子之间似乎隔着一栋透明的墙。  
   透明的墙动了下，一只温顺的隐形兽显露出它光泽银灰色的皮毛，缓慢地回头看着不断想绕过自己的嗅嗅。它挥手想赶走小动物的打扰，见没成效，隐形兽便伸手，轻轻摘下那个金闪闪的扣子——从克雷登斯的衣袖上——远远一抛，嗅嗅便跟着半空中的那抹金色跑走了。  
   隐形兽见嗅嗅不会再过来，它再次恢复成怀抱克雷登斯的姿势，把正在紧张害怕的男孩拥入怀，长长的手掌灵巧地安抚他的背。  
   此时的小屋内平静安逸，似乎遗漏在时光的夹缝中，承载住和睦温暖的爱意。  
   过了会小屋的楼梯上传来一声轻巧的开锁声，克雷登斯吓得抱紧隐形兽，动物则持续着安抚，因为它知道下来的是谁。  
   纽特小心翼翼地进入箱子，然后合上箱盖。他动作轻缓地下楼梯，深怕吵醒一个美梦那样。他先是看到稍有不甘心的嗅嗅在门边徘徊，它见到是纽特来了，只好再由门缝离开小屋。接着纽特才看到桌子底下和隐形兽呆在一起的克雷登斯。  
   “你在这里啊。”纽特露出笑容，他从隐形兽怀里抱出克雷登斯，隐形兽也没离开，坐在一旁，依旧抚摸着男孩的头发。  
   纽特亲亲男孩的额头，抱着他晃晃身子，柔声问他：“怎么跑到下面来了？不是不准你进来吗？”  
   克雷登斯抓紧纽特的胸襟，他抬头担心纽特会生气，毕竟他因为箱子的事发过一次火，但是这次他只是看到纽特像往常读故事那样等着他的反应，没有一点要生气的迹象。  
   “我不敢呆在上面。”克雷登斯把头低下。“帕西爸爸变得好恐怖。”  
   克雷登斯感到抱着他的人震了一下。  
   片刻后他才感觉纽特的胸膛重新扩张呼吸，手臂肌肉也不会僵硬。克雷登斯认为是自己刚才说错话了，所以内疚感搞得他鼻子发酸，他不想纽特爸爸受罪。  
   但是呢，纽特爸爸没有怪他乱说话，他只是再次亲他的额头，然后说他想在这里呆多久就行，只是要记得上去吃晚饭。  
   克雷登斯点头，一声叹息吹动了他的头发。  
   “对不起。”他听到纽特这么说，他听得出里面深深的歉意，但是他不明白。  
   一直陪着他们的隐形兽突然变得焦躁不安，发出一些纽特视为警告的声响，它试图要抱回克雷登斯，但是纽特还没反应过来它发生了什么，隐形兽终于忍受不了那种恐惧，从开着的窗户离开了。  
   这时候纽特才听到箱子外面整洁有力的脚步声。  
   纽特赶紧把克雷登斯放回桌子底下，然后从一旁拉来一个不会太重的箱子挡住。  
   克雷登斯看着纽特故意保持镇定和他说：“不管听到什么都不要出来。”  
   在四周陷入只有片缕缝隙遗漏进来的光线那样的黑暗中前，克雷登斯还听到纽特和他保证不会有事的。  
   接着克雷登斯在那个狭小又意外令他安全的空间中，听到外面一声干脆的开锁声，皮鞋踩着木梯的声音。他闻到隐隐约约的古龙水味，这让他越发害怕，所以尽量让自己往桌子里缩。  
   “你在这里干嘛？”生气的男声。“我刚才一直在找你！”  
   鞋底磨砂陈旧木地面的声响，零碎的瓶罐碰撞声。  
   “我只是下来看看它们。”纽特的声音，逐渐减弱。  
   没有对话，克雷登斯屏住呼吸，空气凝结冰冻。  
   推攘声，衣服的摩擦声，纽特克制住的惊喘声，挣扎声，拉扯声。  
   “上去。”  
   “不要！”  
   啪！  
   克雷登斯捂着嘴哭出来，幸好他刻意地压低一切自他发出的动静所以才不会被发现。但是他可以听出有人撞在另一张桌边，碰倒了木碗还有一些零碎器皿。  
   划破空气的声音，克雷登斯认得这个，他熟知这声音代表着什么。以前日子平静的时候，这声声响会比现在的轻柔许多，而且在这之后克雷登斯将会看到凭空飘过来的果冻，或者变亮的夜灯，自动翻开的故事书，看得见的音符围绕着他唱歌。  
   现在那阵如尖刀割破空气的，正如它所带来的威慑力一样驱散了克雷登斯对魔杖的美好回忆。  
   黑暗外面没有对话，克雷登斯听到一些细微反抗的声音，接着便是杂乱的上楼声，出箱子那一脚踩得特别响，箱子盖上后木屋恢复平静，阳光下的灰尘发亮漂浮着。  
   等了许久，克雷登斯才真正哭出来，只不过这次没有动物再会接近这间木屋。  
     
   克雷登斯不知道他究竟在这里呆了多久，他太害怕以至于不敢出去，箱子依旧堵着桌子。他哭累了就睡，醒了又会因为自己一个人而小声啜泣。没有纽特爸爸来找他，他是不敢出去的。  
   但是在克雷登斯犹豫着应不应该出来舒展下坐麻的小腿时，箱子外很明显地传来骚动声，比每一次都剧烈而显露暴躁。  
   接着克雷登斯听到粗暴的开箱声，有人摔了下来，还撞倒了一墙瓶罐。  
   纽特的呻吟声。  
   克雷登斯推开箱子，踢开或者踩着一地的碎玻璃，跑到纽特怀里，而纽特实在太疼了，没办法对男孩做出点反应。  
   格雷夫斯站在台阶的最上层，他弯下腰，看到挡在他与纽特之间的克雷登斯。  
   “啊，原来你也在这里，小家伙。”  
   格雷夫斯三两步下来，一把就抓着克雷登斯的后领拎起他。纽特伸手想拉回男孩，但是格雷夫斯踢了他，让他只能捂着肚子倒回地上。  
   木屋充满了克雷登斯的哭喊声。  
   “我说过，我说过，”格雷夫斯把克雷登斯放回地面，但依旧抓着他后领。“我的阿尔忒弥斯，我说过你需要按照我说的做，否则大家都不高兴。”  
   纽特扶着桌边让自己坐起，捂着肚子看格雷夫斯在小屋子转圈。  
   “但是你呢，你玩弄我暂时的仁慈，诋毁我不多的耐心信誉。”  
   “放开他。”  
   格雷夫斯低头看看男孩，松手，男孩便跑回纽特那里，纽特只能单手搂着他。  
   “你看看你。”格雷夫斯嫌弃地说。“这幅样子，还连累小家伙。”  
   他走近，弯腰对视纽特，纽特毫不畏惧地看回他，把他视如土下最为腐败的脏物。  
   格雷夫斯看懂纽特的表情，他发自胸膛的低笑，然后忍不住地大笑出来。  
   突然格雷夫斯对着纽特一挥手，纽特便被一股力度甩开，只剩下克雷登斯。  
   “你看着吧，斯卡曼德，”现在是格林德沃了，他恢复自己的原样，让一切来得轻巧。克雷登斯在他魔杖的对准下漂浮起来，男孩已经惊恐到哭不出声了。  
   “还记得学校最基本的漂浮咒吗小子？”格林德沃哈哈大笑，木屋震动，周遭的动物探头望着这里，再抬头，所有的天空乌云密布，木屋里更是刮起一阵透不过呼吸的乱风。格林德沃站在风眼中看着快要睁不开眼的纽特，他眼睛发亮，任何存在于世间的猛兽都不应该有这双凶狠的眼睛。  
   “……只要一个不小心，被指定的漂浮物可是会爆炸的……”  
   “不！！”  
   “那个咒语是什么来着？”  
   “放开他！！求你了！”纽特朝格林德沃喊，他没力爬过去，风太猛烈，他几乎都不能呼吸。  
   格林德沃似乎听到了他最后的请求，风一下子平息，克雷登斯一屁股摔在地上，呆滞着不知道该做出什么反应。  
   纽特立刻松出一口气，即使他也立刻半倒在地上，浑身拆散般的骨架还在岌岌可危地支撑着他。  
   格林德沃走到他跟前，蹲下身，拿魔杖挑起他的下巴，看着纽特太阳穴边的冷汗滑下隐没在脖子窝里。  
   “你说求我？”  
   “……是的。”  
   格林德沃露出笑容，迷人万分。  
   下一刻他的表情僵住了。  
   “求也没用。”  
   他回身挥动魔杖，喊着死咒，不可饶恕地充满嗜杀的热情还有对于死亡的崇拜，绿色的寒光汇聚在杖尖，对准着克雷登斯一触即发。  
   纽特推过去，单凭自身的力气打掉魔杖。  
   那团绿光最终还是触发了出去，它们打在木屋的角落，炸开那里所有的东西，并且击穿了那面墙。  
   群兽闻声逃蹿。  
   格林德沃掐着纽特的脖子把他按在地面上，慢慢加紧力度。克雷登斯过来拉扯着他，但格林德沃这次反倒没为这件小事心烦，他决定要做他一直早该做的事——杀死不懂自身处境的蠢巫师。  
   一片雪花飘过格林德沃的眼前，落在纽特为了呼吸而张大的嘴巴里。  
   雪？  
   察觉到这点的格林德沃才逐渐感到不一样的寒冷侵袭了木屋。他松开手，纽特立刻翻身咳嗽，而克雷登斯跑到纽特那里。  
   现在没有人烦格林德沃了，他走向不断飘进雪花的地方。那里毫无生机，除了黑色混沌的夜空，就只有无尽的雪。  
   默默然独自飘荡在这个寂落的空间中。  
   “原来在你这里……”格林德沃喃喃自语，又像是对纽特说。“我一开始就听说有人把默默然带进了美国，没想到居然是你。”  
   纽特带着克雷登斯缓慢又小心地移动到楼梯处，他推着克雷登斯的屁股让他上楼，自己一边盯着格林德沃的背影一边也开始往上爬。  
   “我找得好辛苦啊……”格林德沃走进雪地里，厚雪立即埋住他的皮鞋。“你却在这里，我的计划，我的成就。”  
   他没再接近默默然，他还是明白这种黑暗生物的威力的，他打算让纽特去把它带领出来，为他所用。  
   格林德沃回头，正好和一直警惕着他的纽特对上眼，现在克雷登斯就差一点可以出箱子了。  
   “快！快出去！”纽特猛地一推男孩，自己的脚踝就被拉住，他低头，看到格林德沃抓着他朝他笑着。  
   纽特朝他的脸踢了一脚，格林德沃因为吃疼松开手，他捂着脸后退直至靠上桌缘。手拿下来的时候，格林德沃真的动怒了。  
   这时候克雷登斯已经出到箱子外面，他回身去拉纽特想把他也拉出来。纽特把手伸给他，自己也撑着箱子边缘往外出。当他上半个身子都可以出到箱子外面时，一下被看不见的蛮力拖了回去。  
   “爸爸！”克雷登斯尖叫出来，他死死拉住纽特的手。  
   “放开！不要管我！”纽特朝他吼，并且甩开克雷登斯。“快逃出去，快！”  
   接着纽特就被拉进箱子，他还趁着最后一秒把箱盖盖上，力道过大令整个箱子原地摆动不止，发出哐哐的声响。

   克雷登斯哭着朝门外跑，他隐约记得蒂娜的住址，或者雅各布的面包店，他要去找他们救救爸爸，否则他真的会死的。  
   开了大门后克雷登斯撞进一个人的怀里，那个人低头看着男孩，似乎认出他是谁。  
   “你的爸爸呢？”皮克科瑞女士问。


	9. Chapter 9

   纽特醒来已经是几天后的事了。  
   他先是感到喉咙干渴，意识攀着这煎熬的感受慢慢上升，回到皮肤之下。但是他一开始睁不开眼皮，仿佛细嫩的皮肤已经和脸融为一体，鼻子如蜡热化，嘴巴缝合密不透风，耳朵渐渐缩回脑袋里。  
   纽特动动手指，模糊中听到身边有人小声说话，急促又欣喜的语调，然后有另一只温柔小巧的手抚上他的，湿润温暖，纽特才真正醒来。  
   他终于睁开眼睛，看到花白的天花板，闻到药水味，蒂娜的脸在身边清晰。  
   再之后纽特可以用耳朵去听东西。

   “……二十多处骨折和挫伤，内脏破损，还有一处灼伤。”蒂娜握着纽特的手，说话声音颤抖，纽特要她继续说下去。“天哪，为什么要你遭这种罪？”  
   “我现在没事了。”纽特说话声音虚弱，但是他尽量抬起靠近蒂娜的那根手指，擦擦女孩脸上的泪痕。  
   “克雷登斯怎么样？”纽特问。  
   “他很好，他出门的时候就遇见了皮克科瑞女士，没有大碍。”蒂娜自己擦掉泪水，振作起来。“现在奎妮正带着他和雅各布在一起。”末了她又补充：“奎妮她很抱歉不能来这里，她说她可能承受不了发生的事……”  
   “我能理解，她的能力也不是她可以控制的。”纽特呼出一口气，感到安全。“她就是这么顺其自然的人。”  
   “现在安全了。”纽特抓抓蒂娜的手，蒂娜握回去。  
   但是帕西呢？纽特心底某一处质问着，但他问不出声，他甚至不敢知道答案。  
     
   下午的时候皮克科瑞女士和她的随身傲罗进入了病房，蒂娜离开。纽特努力微笑地看着国会主席，但皮克科瑞要他休息，然后让跟着她的人都退出病房。  
   “很抱歉，发生这些事。”女士说。  
   纽特摇头，但最后平静面部的表情破碎，脆弱显露，他开始皱着鼻子，仰躺在厚厚的枕头上流泪。  
   皮克科瑞女士走近他，想拭去泪珠，但纽特偏过头，闭上眼睛。  
   “……你的箱子现在正留在国会里面，动物们安然无恙。”女士离开床边，慢慢围着病房踱步。  
   “我很后悔当初没有立即下去救你，只是，我为了确保不要造成更多人的伤害，毕竟，毕竟那是格林德沃……我只能让傲罗们准备好后才实行营救。”  
   纽特屏住呼吸，把汹涌出来的悲情吞咽回肚里。  
   “请不要再悲伤了，格林德沃已经被抓，你现在安全了。”  
   “帕西……”纽特小幅度地挪动嘴唇。  
   “什么？”  
   “帕西还在他手上。”纽特转过头看着站在窗边的皮克科瑞，此时落日斜阳照进房间，令女士背光，但她的眼睛瞪得明亮。  
   “我怀疑他已经死了。”纽特说完就再也止不住地呜咽起来。他的意识终于全部清醒回来，他记得，在箱子里面，他还存留一口气挣扎在意识边缘，而格林德沃被众人压制住。他并不急着摆脱束缚，他甚至依旧不慌不忙地像个旁观者。纽特清晰地记得，格林德沃看进他的眼睛，说他将会告诉纽特一件很绝望的事。  
   有什么比帕西已经死了还要让纽特难以承受。  
     
   医疗魔法令纽特恢复得很快，他已经出院，和克雷登斯还有蒂娜他们住在一起。他暂时还不想回到那栋房子里，只是现在他挂念他的箱子。皮克科瑞女士保证在箱子作为证物的期间会有人专门去喂养动物。  
   他们怎么懂得去做。纽特一闲下来便止不住地乱想。嗅嗅肯定已经跑没影了。  
   还有另一则消息时不时从魔法国会那里传来，只是对于纽特来讲过于残忍，隔了许久他才准许蒂娜拆开信件，读给他听。  
   信里面说，他们已经采用了各种方法，包括吐真剂还有摄魂取念，但是他们依旧查不出帕西的下落。相关人员已经检查了格林德沃，但发现他并未有任何契约魔法或者连接魔法正在进行中。  
   信的最后，是皮克科瑞女士亲笔写的一段话：格林德沃说他有件事只能和你讲，我恳请你变得坚强勇敢，可以过来协助我们，一同找回格雷夫斯。  
   正是这段话，不管蒂娜怎么反对，纽特都意决独自一人前往魔法国会。

   现在纽特站在审讯室外，他刚刚去看过自己的箱子，去探望动物们，意外地发现大家都挺好，挂念几日的心也轻松了些。接着皮克科瑞女士带领他走过机房重地，直通地下阴暗的房间。那里的门边站着不苟言笑的傲罗，门在他们的衬托下显得狭小难以通过。  
   纽特回头看看皮克科瑞，对方报以坚定的眼神。“我们就在门外，你将会受到我们的保护，一切都在我们的监视之下。”  
   他逃离魔窟，现在倒自己回去了。纽特感到讽刺，但是他稳住自己不能逃跑，至少是为了帕西，用这点仅存的力气推开审讯室门——纽特需要帕西回来。  
   房间方方正正，中间有张桌子，格林德沃垂着头，坐在桌子对面，手反锁着，一动不动。  
   纽特身后的门关上，室内一下子气温下降，冷得他打了个冷颤。  
   格林德沃听到这点熟悉的动静，他缓慢地抬动脖子想支撑起大脑，不过一连几日的折磨似乎令他连气都喘不顺。  
   “你来了。”格林德沃没能成功抬起头看看纽特，他的声音也不再神气，往日趾高气扬的影子早已离开了他的躯体。  
   “是的。”纽特没有坐下，他站在椅子后。  
   纽特，椅子，桌子。低着头的格林德沃。  
   “不走近点？”格林德沃笑出声。“这么多日不见了，想我吗？”  
   纽特闭上眼睛，把跟着那个问题一块汹涌而至的恐惧感压下驱除，然后他坚定自己，坐在了椅子上，和格林德沃隔着一张桌子。  
   感受到气息，格林德沃歪着脖子，侧眼瞄着纽特，不适感越过空气，直接舔舐在纽特的脸上。  
   “看来你恢复得……”  
   “你要告诉我什么？”纽特打断格林德沃的话，他瞪着他。“帕西在哪里？”  
   格林德沃大笑，他攒够力气扬起自己高贵的头颅，在白色的灯光下，仿佛纽特再次回到那些低语压抑抵抗的夜晚。  
   纽特移开视线，双手握拳放在桌面上。  
   “我说过，我死的话，你爱的帕西就会死。”格林德沃哼着说。“我很好，还活着，多谢关心。”  
   “那他在哪里？！”  
   “啊，这个就要牵扯到我准备要说的话题了。”格林德沃点点头确认，一下子他便占据了主导地位，纽特成了受审讯的人了。  
   “那枚戒指。”  
   通过格林德沃的引导，纽特回想起那枚家徽戒指，拿在手里有重量，看着有质感。  
   “那是格雷夫斯的。”白发男人说。“只有尊姓格雷夫斯的人才有资格戴上，而我并不能，这是我变身术的一个漏洞。”  
   纽特皱眉，他怎么也记不起来格雷夫斯之前有戴过那枚戒指。格林德沃看着他困惑的脸，得意起来。  
   “你还记得我说过那件绝望的事吗？”  
   纽特不可否认，他只能点头。  
   这时候格林德沃把双手放上桌面，握住纽特的。  
   “怎么？！”纽特想抽出手，但格林德沃紧紧地握着，让纽特没有办法摆脱。  
   “怎么什么，是说手铐？”格林德沃不像刚见面那样病怏怏的，他一下子恢复了精力，朝纽特一时的大意咯咯笑着。“你觉得那东西能困住我？”  
   就在纽特打算喊人的时候，格林德沃暗示性地拉紧他的手腕，触感立即让纽特的肢体记忆起疼痛以及顺服，他僵硬的肩膀放松，双眼警惕地看着男人。  
   “啊啊啊，不能心急，我的月亮女神。”年长的男人越过桌面凑近吻了下纽特的指关节，也不管纽特快要窒息的样子。他用大拇指抚摸着手上的山峦叠嶂，一个一个摸过去，指腹下都是柔情万种，丝毫不像那个差点要杀了纽特的恶棍。  
   “这场雪是不会停的。”格林德沃缓缓开口。  
   纽特试图再一次抽回手，这次格林德沃使用蛮力把他拉回桌面。  
   “这个舞会糟糕透了。”格林德沃看着纽特。“我敢打赌你的英国生物钟受不了这里的气候。”  
   “你真是一个好人，斯卡曼德。”  
   “来吧，我家有热咖啡，还可以给你泡杯茶。”  
   “你是我见过最可爱的人，有人这么说过吗？”  
   “我爱你，我的阳光。”  
   纽特想起深夜街道的飘雪，格雷夫斯取下围巾给他围上，“这场雪是不会停的。”他说，扫去纽特发梢的雪花。  
   他又接着想起跨年舞会，格雷夫斯换着舞伴，终于转到他身边片刻。“这个舞会糟糕透了。”男人贴着纽特的耳朵戏语，纽特怕痒地缩起脖子。  
   春天的时候纽特患上了花粉症，格雷夫斯捏着他的鼻子。“我敢打赌你的英国生物钟受不了这里的气候。”  
   纽特带领格雷夫斯进入箱子里的世界，天地间闷雷滚动，清澈大雨倾刻而过，留下大地新生的气味。雷鸟低头打理羽翅，庞大的四蹄生物爬过干裸的地面。“你真是个好人，斯卡曼德。”格雷夫斯被眼前的所见惊呆。  
   回忆再次变成深夜，格雷夫斯开门的时候看见纽特在阶梯上犹豫不决。“来吧，我家有热咖啡，还可以给你泡杯茶。”纽特露出微笑。  
   格雷夫斯亲上纽特的脸，在一个明媚的下午。他亲了一边，接着去亲另一边，反复亲着。纽特躲开，格雷夫斯便揽住他。“你是我见过最可爱的人，有人这么说过吗？”纽特感受到男人的臂膀强壮有力。  
   晨光唤醒纽特的眼睛，格雷夫斯就躺在一旁。“我爱你，我的阳光。”纽特闭眼睡去。

   “不！”纽特甩开格林德沃的手，他狼狈地摔坐在地上，不知道该往哪里看。恐惧把他挤压在羞耻的夹缝中，他无处可逃。  
   格林德沃走到他身边，低头看着。  
   “还想听更露骨的？比如夸你的腰如蛇般柔软却也如骄阳滚烫？还是你的腿可以抬多高？仰长的脖子令人遐想到连绵的溪泉？”  
   他笑着看纽特捂住脸不住颤抖，然后蹲下身，硬掰开纽特双手，看着他苍白得一塌糊涂的面孔。  
   “亦或者你的叫声，花开的甜蜜和痛苦？”  
   皮克科瑞带着部下冲进来，他们隔开纽特和格林德沃的距离。皮克科瑞把纽特护在身后，两个傲罗押着格林德沃，一支魔杖用力地戳着他的脸。  
   但是他依旧占领有利的那面，即使微笑因为压迫变得扭曲。  
   “你还记得你和你的帕西说的第一句话吗？”他不屈不饶地继续说。  
   “闭嘴！”皮克科瑞怒吼。  
   纽特张着嘴，但是发不出声。  
   “你说'谢谢'，因为格雷夫斯帮了你，而格雷夫斯在更早的时候就已经和你说过话了，'劳烦让让'。没错，在你注意到格雷夫斯时他已经留意到你了。”说到这格林德沃低头忍住更大的嘲讽，整个审讯室回荡着他低沉的笑声。  
   “不，不应该叫格雷夫斯了。”他突然抽出一只手——没有人看到他是怎么做到的——扭断一个傲罗的脖子，然后是另一个。一瞬间他又是一个自由的人。  
   “那个男人，应该要叫他盖勒特·格林德沃。”他像道出了深埋许久的秘密那样放松了表情。“绝望的并不是你爱的帕西会死，而是他一直以来都是假惺惺的我啊，你说是不是呢，亲爱的阿尔忒弥斯？”  
   纽特哭喊了出来，皮克科瑞试图抱住他，但无济于事。  
   格林德沃仰头大笑，四周就像当初在木屋时那样盘旋起巨风，轰然一声，审讯室的顶被炸开，格林德沃继续上升。地板和墙体不停地塌毁，乱石尘埃和纸屑混杂在狂风里，还有纽特几乎被掩盖下去的哭喊声里。下一秒，灯都灭了。  
   “你们这些人……”格林德沃的声音从国会中央大厅传来。皮克科瑞走到残破的墙体边，抬头看着黑巫师一挥手，招来了纽特的箱子。  
   “……一个个都不知悔改。”他说着，然后打开箱子，把默默然放了出来。  
   黑色生物席卷一切，像飓风，它甚至不满足于现状，焦躁地想出去外面。格林德沃便为他打破屏障，一瞬间魔法国会残破的建筑体显露在麻鸡的大街上。  
   大批的麻鸡驻足观望，殊不知死期将至。  
   格林德沃挥手，默默然便冲破傲罗们的阻挡，咆哮着吞噬人群，不管是什么，黑暗的力量都将他们扭曲撕裂吞噬遗吐。  
   格林德沃看着这一切，也垂下眼看看依旧在打击里回不来的纽特，男人跪在地上时腰椎是那么的纤细明显，只需要一用力，又是一条生命。  
   他叹口气，感觉兴趣正逐渐消逝。就像他离开屋子的那个月，基于他对默默然力量的寻找让他不再有心情在纽特面前扮演温柔情人。他的本性因为没有耐心而暴露，亵玩心大增，温柔的格雷夫斯从此死去。  
   “这些，终将献给……”格林德沃重振他的嗓子，最后一抹兴趣昂然的表情从他脸上溜走。“……我最亲爱的挚敌，阿不思·邓布利多。”  
   说完他就消失了。


	10. Chapter 10

  自上次大袭击事件过去了有一年时间了，蒂娜从渡轮上下来，踩在英国的土地上。  
   最危险的时期过去，纽特等来了他的哥哥忒修斯把他接回家，但之后不管她们怎么通信，都联络不到纽特。蒂娜本着关心，还有奎妮和雅各布的委托，一人来到陌生的岛国。  
   对于住址蒂娜找起来还是挺方便的，很快她就敲响一栋独立屋子的大门。过了许久，才听到有人靠近门的脚步声。  
   门开了一条缝，里面的人比蒂娜高出许多，绿色的眼睛打量着她，显得有些失礼。很快门便大开，忒修斯站在门口，既不欢迎也不驱赶。  
   “你是戈德斯坦恩女士？”他问。  
   “我是，恕我冒昧，但我写过信告知我将会在未来的某日探望纽特……现在我来了。”  
   “他不方便接待访客。”忒修斯说着就要关门，蒂娜刚想去挡，屋里面传来一个男孩的声音。  
   “是克雷登斯！”蒂娜高兴地喊出来。  
   忒修斯只好让出身，让男孩出来抱住蒂娜。  
   克雷登斯长高了不少，看得出他以后将会和纽特差不多高。蒂娜摸摸克雷登斯的头，想着他已经做好去魔法学校学习的准备了。  
   忒修斯迫不得已让蒂娜进屋。他给她准备茶点，让克雷登斯回房间，然后告诉蒂娜待会见到纽特的话不要提会让他伤心的事。  
   蒂娜诚恳地点头，忒修斯才告诉她纽特正在屋后湖边的树下休息。  
   踩进温馨的阳光，蒂娜闻着草地的芳香，看见远处树荫下有个消瘦的男人靠着树坐着。他正看着一本书，身边还有一些文件，羽毛笔和墨水瓶。  
   蒂娜想着他是否正在编写生物百科。  
   等蒂娜再走近一点的时候，纽特就觉察到有人靠近。他稍微回头，看到来人，露出蒂娜见过最甜美的笑容，埋头继续看自己的书。  
   纽特的陌生令蒂娜知道她犯了多大的一个错误，她来自那个可怕的国度，她身上带着纽特的噩梦，这种恐惧，是再经过多少时间的冲刷都是难以洗净的。  
   想到这里，蒂娜忍住已经来到喉咙的哭泣，压着鼻子扭身跑开了。她觉得她不会再来烦扰纽特了。  
   到了晚上，忒修斯清理好家务，而纽特从克雷登斯的房间出来，站在二楼和他亲爱的哥哥道了声晚安，便回自己的房间睡觉了。  
   忒修斯看着自己的弟弟长大，现在又看着他心碎。但他什么都做不了，所以也什么都不做，期望着纽特也会期望明天将会是新的一天。  
   而纽特呢，他躺在熟悉的床上，睡意全无。  
   他会强迫自己睡觉，但总会半夜惊醒，感觉到有个男人的黑影会从房间漆黑的角落走出来，亲吻他的脸颊，然后掐上他的脖子。  
   有时候，纽特会发现，当月亮升至高空，他卧室的窗会洞开，透进不合时节的凉风阵阵。  
   有人说，黑魔王回到欧洲了。


End file.
